


Corporal Punishment

by Najagref



Series: Corporal punishment series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Paddling, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najagref/pseuds/Najagref
Summary: London Dispatch uses corporal punishment in order to discipline unruly reapers. What happens when Alan Humphries, a reaper who hardly ever makes mistakes, gets sentenced to a paddling to be given to him by his mentor, Eric Slingby?





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly had the idea for this fic. I hope y'all like it.

To say that Alan was having a bad week was an understatement; he was having a horrible week. It seemed like everything he did went wrong somehow. On Monday, his first and second collection of the day had been lost to demons. Not even the same demon, two different ones! Then on Tuesday, he was on his way to deliver his reports to his boss, William T. Spears, when another junior ran into him and split coffee all over him and his reports. This meant he had to do all of his reports all over again, which led to them being late and sloppy. He ended up getting in trouble with Spears and got an earful from the older male. Wednesday, he had an important meeting to attend to which he was of course late for, which led to another lecture from Spears. Now it was Thursday, and today seemed to be okay so far. That was until he received a summons to the council chambers. Alan was extremely nervous as he approached the council room. He knew exactly what they wanted to speak to him about.

At this particular dispatch, any type of error was normal dealt with overtime. However, if several mistakes were made within a short period of time, a greater punishment would be issued in order to correct such infractions. This punishment came in the form of corporal punishment, mostly with the paddle being used as the implement of choice. Alan desperately hoped that he would only be given overtime. He had heard stories from the other juniors about their experiences with this type of punishment. From what he heard, the punishment was dealt out by the junior’s mentor and the punishment was always on the bare rear. A mentor would be punished by their manager or a fellow mentor if the case were to arise. A manager could also be given a punishment by the council, but those cases were extremely rare. The reaper being punished would be strapped to a special bench that would make the paddling easier for the person dealing it out. A member of the council was always present during the punishment to ensure that the reaper is fully punished. He heard that the pain from a paddling always lasted for at least a week, if you were lucky.

Alan sat outside the council chambers until he was summoned inside. His thoughts were racing as he waited to hear what his punishment would be. “Alan Humphries. Please proceed inside the chambers, the council is ready to see you,” one of the council aides announced which made Alan jump a little. He stood up and straightened his clothing before heading inside the council chambers. Once he entered, the doors closed behind him and left him in a quiet room with the council staring down at him from their stands. “Alan Humphries,” one of the councilmen spoke. “It has come to our attention that two souls were stolen away by demons earlier this week. Both of which were your collections, correct?” Alan gulped and nodded. “Y-yes sirs. That is correct but I-” he started but was cut off by the same councilman. “And we received a report from Manager Spears that you not only turned in your paperwork late, but it was also a sloppy mess, correct?” Alan nodded yet again. “Yes, but another junior-” He was again cut off by the councilman. It was very clear that they did not want any kind of excuses. “You were also late for an important meeting, which led to you missing out on critical information and causing more stress for your manager, correct?” Alan dropped his head, accepting his fate. He knew there was no escaping what punishment he would be given. “Yes sirs.”

The council members spoke amongst themselves for a moment before going silent and looking at Alan again. The next words out of the councilman’s mouth made Alan’s stomach dropped. “Alan Humphries due to these serious infractions, we are sentencing you to receive a paddling. You shall receive thirty swats from the paddle which will be administered by your mentor, Eric Slingby. Your punishment will take place tomorrow evening at six o’clock, after your last reap. This punishment will be on the bare and should any infractions occur between now and the time of your punishment, you will receive two additional penalty swats for each infraction. Councilman Henderson will be there for your punishment to ensure that you are properly disciplined. Do you understand?” Alan was extremely nervous now. He knew there was no way to get out of this, so he had to accept his punishment. “Yes sirs.” The council aide from earlier came forward and handed Alan a white piece of paper that had the details of his punishment written on it. “Give this paper to your mentor, that way he can make arrangements to be there to administer your punishment. You are dismissed.” Alan took the paper and nodded. He then quickly left the council chambers.

Thoughts were running through his head as he made his way back to his and Eric’s shared office. Since meeting Eric, Alan had developed a bit of a crush on the Scotsman. There was something about him that made Alan desire him. Perhaps it was because Eric had been interested in learning about the meanings of the different flowers after their first collection together. He knew someone like Eric would never have feelings for someone like him, plus it would be against the rules for the two of them to be together while Eric was still his mentor. Eric had a bit of a reputation around the office for flirting around and going on dates with several women and men. He didn’t appear to want to settle down with just one person, which convinced Alan that he would never have a chance with the burly Scot. The brunet didn’t even realize he had arrived back at the shared office until he heard a familiar voice. “Oi Alan, wha’ did the council wan’?” Speak of the devil. “I, um… here. I was told to give this to you,” he said and handed the paper to Eric. The blond quirked a brow and took the piece of paper from his junior and looked it over. What he read completely shocked him. Alan, his junior was being sentenced to a paddling? He knew the young brunet was always very careful and meticulous on all of his assignments. Everything was always done on time and was completed perfectly. However according to this piece of paper, his junior had a rough week which led up to this punishment being assigned. Well, there was nothing he could do. He had to administer the punishment as Alan’s mentor. “All righ’. Well I’m sure the process was explained tae ye righ’?” Alan nodded. “For the most part yes. Are you really going to be the one administering the paddling?” Eric nodded. “Aye, and I should warn ye. I have been told I hi’ the hardes’ and I can’ gae easy on ye.” Alan paled at this and nodded. He would definitely be in a world of pain.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly, well as smoothly as it could. Thoughts of what would happen the next evening filled Alan’s mind. It was hard for him to focus on the rest of his paperwork. Luckily he was able to focus enough to where his paperwork came out fine. Luckily that would not get him any penalty swats. Once the day was over, Alan bid Eric a good evening and left for his flat. Once he arrived home, he showered then made himself dinner. After dinner, he decided retire for the night. It was earlier than when he would normally go to sleep, but he knew it would be a long day and he was especially dreading his punishment. Though he had to admit, the thought of Eric paddling him while he was strapped down did make him aroused. Alan groaned and tried to push the thought out of his mind. He knew that this would be anything but pleasurable. Though the thought persisted and Alan quickly found himself completely erect. He knew he would not be able to just will this problem away. Alan pulled the covers off himself and worked his pajama bottoms and boxers off. Alan gasped as he wrapped and hand around himself and began to slowly stroke his erect cock. He imagined that it was Eric’s hand around him, stroking him, teasing him slowly. “E-Eric…” he moaned, arching his back slightly. He imagined that he and Eric were in their office with the door closed and locked. Alan was sitting on Eric’s lap as the Scot stroked him. 

“Yer sae beautiful Alan. Those noises ye are making are exquisite,” the Scotsman purred. “Ye wan’ more don’ ye?”

“A-ahh… E-Eric!” Alan cried out as he began to stroke himself faster. He could hear the older man’s voice in his ear, the stubble scraping against his neck as Eric suckled at a spot on his neck. Alan used his thumb to tease the head of his cock, making sure to pay extra attention to the slit. His moans grew louder as he got lost in his fantasy, oh how he wished that this fantasy would become a reality.

“Sae beautiful… Yer close already, aren’ ye? I wan’ ye tae come. Scream my name Alan.”

“E-Eric… Eric!” Alan cried out as he came hard across his hand and stomach. He panted as he came down from his high. He often masturbated to the thought of Eric either jacking him off or fucking him senseless. Once he had regained his senses, he cleaned himself off and went to bed.

~~

The next morning, Alan went to work and got right to his assignments right away. He wanted to push what would happen later that evening out of his mind. Luckily, working hard on his assignments did just that, that was until Eric decided to speak up. “Are ye prepared fer tonigh’? I know yer likely nervous, bu’ everything will be fine.” Alan looked up at Eric and just stared for a long moment before speaking. “I guess… I’m as ready as I can be for something like this. I just want to finish most of my work before tonight.” Eric nodded and let the brunet work. He didn’t want the brunet to get extra swats because of him. In truth, Eric did have a soft spot for his junior. He had developed a crush on him after their first assignment and had the affection toward him ever since. He wanted to pursue Alan but he knew it was against the rules. Though he did not care much about the rules, he did not want to get Alan in trouble for no reason. He would have to wait until Alan was no longer his junior to make an advance on him.

Time passed by quickly and soon Alan was on his last reap for the day. He had completely put his impending punishment out of him mind and only remembered it after he had finished collecting the designated soul. Upon arriving back at the office, Alan checked the time on his watch and felt his stomach drop. It was 5:45, only fifteen more minutes until he had to receive his punishment for the infractions earlier in the week. He walked back to his office so he could complete as much of his paperwork in the fifteen minutes he had left. Eric was not in the office when he returned, which Alan was both thankful and worried about. Alan worked on his paperwork until he heard the Scotsman speak to him from the doorway. “Alan, it’s time,” was all he said. Alan took a shaky breath and nodded. He stood up and walked with Eric to a special room where the punishments were carried out. Eric opened the heavy, soundproof door to the punishment room and stepped inside. Alan took a breath and steeled himself for what would happen. He walked into the room and Eric shut the door behind them. Councilman Henderson was already awaiting their arrival. 

The room was a decent size. One of the walls had several instruments hanging from it: paddles, canes, straps, and other punishment tools of the like. In the middle of the room, there was a black padded bench with leather straps hanging from the areas where the arms and legs were supposed to rest. The middle part was angled up so the reaper’s rear was more prominently displayed. Alan gulped when he saw the bench, knowing that he soon would be bent over and strapped to it. The thought of him in that position with Eric being able to see his bare ass made some blood flow to his cock. “All right Mr. Humphries. Remove your slacks and undergarments and place them on this chair,” Henderson instructed. “Then get on the bench, I will strap you in.” Alan nodded and nervously removed his slacks. He folded them neatly and set them where he was instructed to. His face turned red as he shakily removed his boxers and placed them with his slacks. He felt so exposed and embarrassed. Luckily neither of the men were staring or they surely would have noticed his slight erection. He wasted no time in walking over to the bench, though he didn’t climb onto it right away. His stomach was in knots and he was genuinely afraid of how much the paddling would hurt. He heard that it was extremely painful though not as painful as the cane. So, Alan supposed he was lucky he would be getting the paddle and not the cane. “Humphries, on the bench or I will assign penalty swats,” Henderson chided. Alan gulped and nodded. He then climbed onto the bench, resting his upper body on the padded portion of the bench. He placed his legs and arms into the slots on the bench and waited to be strapped in. Henderson stepped forward once Alan was in position and pulled one strap across his back and cinched it tight. He then strapped Alan’s legs and arms in place then stepped back. Alan tried to pull against his restraints and found he could not move much. This meant that any struggling he tried during his punishment would be nonexistent.

“He’s ready Slingby. Go ahead and select you paddle and get into position,” Henderson instructed him. Eric nodded and glanced over at Alan. He loved the way Alan looked bent over and strapped into that bench. It was arousing the way his small ass looked displayed the way it was because of the angle on the bench. He wished they were in this situation under different circumstances. He tore his eyes away and shrugged off his jacket, draping it across the chair that Alan’s slacks and boxers were on. He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt which revealed his toned arms. He walked over to the wall of implements and selected a solid wood paddle with no holes. It was about 16 inches long and carried a substantial amount of weight. It would definitely have a hard impact and leave Alan’s ass hurting for a while. He moved behind Alan and waited for further instruction. “You may begin. I shall count the strokes aloud.” Eric nodded when he was given the order. He held the paddle in one hand and rubbed it against Alan’s ass. The brunet tensed slightly at the unexpected feeling. It was really happening; he was really going to receive a punishment from his mentor.

Eric brought the paddle back and after a moment, he brought it down hard against Alan’s ass. The paddle made a loud crack noise as it hit the sensitive flesh. Alan’s eyes widened and he let out a loud cry. It hurt more than he thought it would. How was he supposed to withstand twenty-nine more swats? It felt like just the one swat would leave substantial bruising. Alan could not imagine how much pain he would be in once it was over. “One,” Henderson counted. He had stood in on many of these, the reactions were always the same. His main job was to ensure the reaper was punished properly, but to also ensure that the one delivering the punishment was not going easy on the reaper. Luckily, it did not seem Eric was trying to hold back on the swats. Eric brought down the paddle again, just as hard as the last one. Alan cried out again and threw his head back. He wasn’t completely aware of Henderson counting each of the strokes. All he could focus on was the growing pain in his rear. It would definitely hurt to sit for a while. Eric brought the strokes down at irregular times, sometimes a few seconds after one swat, and sometimes a full minute after the previous swat. He did not want Alan to get too used to the swats after all. It was supposed a punishment. 

“Fifteen,” Henderson declared and held up a hand for Eric to pause for a moment. He walked closer to Alan to see how the swats had affected him so far. Eric took a step back to allow him to look over Alan. He knew this was normal during a punishment; Henderson was checking to make sure the punishment was effective. He walked over and looked at Alan’s ass, noting how red it was and how there were already some bruises forming. He then walked around to see Alan’s face. Alan had tears running down the face and his face was burning red from embarrassment. His breathing was a bit ragged but it was slowly regulating and going back to normal. Even though his ass was in extreme pain, he couldn’t help but to feel more aroused because Eric was the one delivering the punishment. His cock was rock hard as he imagined this as being an intimate moment between the two and not a punishment given to him by the council. Luckily the bench had a dip in the middle which kept his cock hidden from view so neither male could tell he was aroused by this. Alan was quickly reminded of his situation when he heard Henderson speak again. “All right, you may continue,” the man said and moved back to where he was standing before. 

Eric nodded and brought the paddle back once again and brought it down hard with a loud crack. He heard Alan cry out again and felt bad for having to deliver this kind of punishment to the brunet. Though he had to admit that he would love to do this with Alan in a more consensual manner. He of course would never swat him as hard as he was now, but it would be enough to leave a sting. He heard Henderson count out the sixteenth stroke; they were now more than halfway done and Eric could not wait. He knew that Alan wanted the whole thing to be over too. He knew it was extremely painful for the brunet. He brought the paddle back and brought it down with a hard smack. Alan threw his head back and groaned. His ass felt like it was on fire and he desperately wanted this to end. He wanted to go home, take care of his erection, and check to see the damage done to his ass. The next ten swats rained down on his ass, providing a whole new level of pain to Alan’s ass. The brunet was nearly sobbing at this point. After this he would definitely make sure that he made no mistakes on any of his paperwork or collections. He never wanted to go through this again. The next three swats were a bit harder than the previous ones. “Twenty-nine,” the councilman counted. Eric brought back the paddle once again and brought it down on Alan’s ass harder than any of the other swats. “Ahh!” Alan cried out before going limp on the bench. He was breathing heavily and his entire body felt sore, his ass felt like it was on fire and bleeding even though the skin had not broken. His face was tear-stained and red. His wrists were red from where he struggled to move. Alan was just glad it was all over. “Thirty. You are done Mr. Humphries. I hope this punishment has taught you a lesson,” Henderson said before speaking to Eric. “I shall leave you to finish up here.” The councilman then left the two reapers alone together.

“Prick,” Eric muttered. He put the paddle back on the wall and walked over to Alan. He undid the straps on the bench which release Alan from the bench’s grasp. “Are ye okay Al?” the Scot asked and helped the brunet up. “Y-Yes,” Alan stuttered as he stood on shaky legs. He still had an erection and he hoped that Eric wouldn’t notice, though he wasn’t that lucky unfortunately. “Go’ aroused did ye?” Eric said with a chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Don’ worry. I’ happens more often than ye think.” Alan’s face burned in embarrassment as he attempted to hide his face from Eric. “Can I go home now? I just want this day to be over,” he mumbled. “Aye, I’ll help ye ge’ there all righ’?” He asked. Once he had Alan’s approval, he helped Alan over to the chair to retrieve the brunet’s clothes as well as his own jacket. 

Alan hung onto Eric’s arm while they walked. His legs were still shaky and walking brought a whole new type of pain to his rear. He could only imagine how painful it would be to sit down. 

Once their clothes had been retrieved, Eric opened a portal to Alan’s flat and helped him through. He felt it was the least he could do for his junior for causing him so much pain. Though, perhaps there was something else he could do. “Alan. Would ye like me tae help ye with yer ‘problem’?” He knew very well that this was something that would be against the rules, but he wanted the small brunet to know how he felt about him.

Alan froze when he heard Eric’s words. Did he really hear that right? No, surely he was mistaken. Why would Eric offer to do something like that for him? But, what if Eric had feelings towards him? “Eric… do you…?” He started but found himself unable to finish his sentence but it seemed that Eric understood exactly what Alan was trying to ask. “Aye. I have fer awhile. He only reason I never said anything was because I can ge’ in trouble fer dating my junior.” The Scot turned Alan to face him and cupped the side of his face in his hand. “I dae care abou’ ye Alan. And I wan’ tae show ye, if you’ll le’ me.”

Alan blushed. This was something he has been dreaming about for a long time. He pulled Eric down and crashed their lips together. He felt Eric wrap his strong arms around his waist and pull him closer as they kissed. Thin fingers found their way into blond locks and took a firm grip there. Alan had completely forgotten that he was standing there half naked until he felt one of Eric’s large hands trail down and wrap a hand around his erect cock.

Alan broke the kiss and let out a loud moan. His hips bucked into that warm hand. “E-Eric… I…I feel the same way. I need you Eric, please,” He moaned. Eric chuckled seeing the effect that he had on the younger male. Though he was very glad to hear that Alan felt the same way as he did. “Then I shall take care of ye,” he said and scooped Alan into his arms and carried him towards the bedroom. Alan gasped and wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck. “Last door on the right,” he instructed Eric.

Eric nodded and walked into Alan’s bedroom and carefully set him on the bed. Though this was a mistake. Alan yelped when he was set down on his bruised and sore bottom. He rolled onto his side and a hand went back to rub at one of the cheeks. “Och, sorry Al. I forgo’ fer a momen’ wha’ happened earlier. I’ll dae my bes’ tae make the pain gae away, all righ’?” He asked, moving onto the bed. “Will ye ge’ on yer hands and knees fer me?”

Alan nodded and got onto his hands and knees on the bed, but not before he gave Eric a quick kiss on the lips and removed the rest of his clothing. The clothing was discarded on the floor and Alan eagerly waited to see what Eric would do next. The blond moved behind Alan and ran his hands along the burnet’s lithe body. He looked so damn sexy like this. Eric couldn’t wait to go further, but he would make sure Alan was okay with every action. He would not make Alan uncomfortable in any way. He reached underneath Alan and teased one of his nipples between two fingers.

Alan shuddered underneath Eric’s hands. They felt so good on his skin, he couldn’t help but to moan when he felt one of his nipples being teased by those fingers. Eric leaned forward and kissed along Alan’s back before reaching his neck. He suckled at the skin there and licked at the shell of his ear which elicited a moan from the brunet. Fingers switched from one nipple to the other, making sure to give it the same treatment as the other. Eric kept up this treatment for a little longer as he continued to kiss Alan’s neck, leaving a few love marks behind on the smooth, pale skin.

Once Eric was satisfied with his work, he leaned back and stopped teasing the nipple. Alan was a panting mess and if it was possible, he was harder than before. He desperately needed more of Eric and he needed him now. “Please Eric, I need you,” he panted. “One momen’ my love. I have tae prepare ye firs’,” the Scot said. He removed a bottle of lube from his slacks pocket. He uncapped the small bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He pushed a single finger between the bruised cheeks and rubbed it against Alan’s entrance. He heard a stifled gasp come from Alan. He paused a moment and spoke. “Dae ye wan’ me tae stop?” he asked. If Alan said yes, he would gladly do so. He would never push Alan to do something he was uncomfortable with. “N-no. I will be fine. It was just unexpected is all. I want you to continue, please,” was the reply that came from the brunet. 

Eric nodded and gently pushed the finger inside Alan. He paused to let Alan adjust to the new feeling before beginning to slowly move the finger in and out of the him. The younger reaper let out a moan and arched his back a little, his fingers gripped the bedsheets tightly. He rocked his hips back against that finger, wanting more than just the finger inside him. Eric smirked at the sight, loving that he had this effect on the brunet. After a few more moment of thrusting that finger in and out of Alan, Eric pushed a second finger in and began to stretch those walls.

Alan gasped at the new feeling and moaned a bit louder. Often times when he would masturbate, he would finger himself and imagine that it was Eric doing it. So he was no stranger to this feeling, but it felt even better now that Eric was the one actually doing it. “M-more Eric... p-please,” he moaned and writhed under his touch. Eric chuckled at the other’s eagerness before pushing in a third finger, which caused Alan to let out a louder moan. “Sae eager aren’ ye? Ye wan’ my cock deep inside, don’ ye?” He purred. Those fingers teased Alan’s inner walls, searching for that spot which would drive the brunet crazy. He smirked when he heard Alan let out a rather loud cry of pleasure. “Found it~” he chuckled and teased that spot a little more.

Alan moaned loudly and tilted his head back. He kept rocking his hips back, making Eric’s fingers hit that spot with every thrust of those fingers. A whimper escaped from his lips when he felt those fingers removed. He felt empty and he desperately wanted to be filled again. “Hold on my flower. I will take care of ye,” he said and quickly removed his own clothes and discarded them on the floor with Alan’s. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured more into his hand. He tossed the bottle aside and lubed up his cock. He shuddered as the cool liquid was spread along his cock but that would quickly be changed in a moment. He lined up his cock with Alan’s entrance and rested both hands on the brunet’s hips. “Are ye ready?”

Alan nodded. “Yes.” Once Eric heard the confirmation, he slowly moved his hips forward. He pushed his cock slowly onto Alan, letting out a loan moan as he did so. Alan gasped and groaned as he was stretched further than he had been before. Eric was huge, larger than he had ever imagined. It hurt a little bit but nothing compared to what he had been through earlier that evening. Once Eric was fully sheathed inside Alan, he paused in order to let Alan get adjusted to his large cock. “Tell me when ye wan’ me tae move. I wan’ ye tae be comfortable,” he said and leaned forward to kiss at Alan’s neck again.

Alan shuddered at the kisses and nodded. He slowly began to get used to the feeling of Eric inside him. “I-I’m ready. But I want to be on my back, please. I want to see your face while we do this,” he said. 

“Are ye sure Alan? I don’ wan’ ye tae be hur’ by putting weigh’ on yer ass.”

Alan nodded. “I am certain, please Eric.”

Eric nodded and pulled out of Alan with a groan and flipped Alan onto his back. The brunet hissed in pain and shifted a little. Eric leaned down and kissed him deeply. He settled between Alan’s legs and lifted his hips up so he could push back into him. Alan eagerly kissed back and relaxed when his hips were lifted from the bed, so the pain went away. He let out a loud moan when he felt Eric push back into him. This time there was only pleasure, no pain.

Alan wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist and looked at the blond. “Please move. I want you to fuck me hard,” he breathed. Eric smirked and pecked him on the lips before speaking. “Yer wish is my command.” He slowly pulled out before thrusting all the way back in. Alan arched his back and let out another moan which encouraged Eric to set a medium pace. He moaned as he thrusted into that tight heat. Alan felt exquisite around his cock, the way Alan’s entrance tightened around his cock made him want to go at a faster and rough pace but he would not do so until Alan asked him to.

Alan had a steady stream of moans pouring from his lips. It felt so good to have Eric deep inside him. He loved the way Eric’s cock stretched and filled him. It was a sensation that he did not want to end quickly. Alan cried out in pleasure when he felt Eric’s cock brush against his sweet spot. He wrapped his arms around Eric and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Eric gladly complied and kissed back, his tongue ravaging Alan’s mouth. He began to more at a faster pace, his thrusts angled towards hitting that spot every time. Alan broke the kiss and cried out in pleasure. “Eric! H-Harder please!” He cried out, his fingers tugging at Eric’s hair. Eric stifled a moan from his hair being pulled and complied with Alan’s request. He began to thrust both faster and harder. He made sure that each thrust would either hit or brush against his sweet spot.

Alan’s voiced raised several octaves as Eric began to thrust harder and faster. He threw his head back as Eric repeatedly hit his sweet spot. His was growing close very quickly which he told Eric just as quickly. “C-close Eric. I’m so c-close!” He cried out. Eric wrapped a hand around Alan’s neglected member which cause the brunet to moan even louder. Eric stroked Alan in time with his thrust, doing everything he could to make Alan come. He wanted Alan to be pleasured first before he came.

After a few well angled thrusts and a few strokes of his cock, Alan came with a loud cry of pleasure. He arched his back as his release shot out and covered Eric’s hand as well as his stomach. He clenched around Eric which caused Eric to moan loudly and release inside Alan. The brunet went limp on the bed and panted hard as he came down from his high. Eric was also panting and he remained inside Alan as he came down from his own high. He looked down at the brunet and grinned at him. “Tha’ was amazing Al. How dae ye feel?”

Alan looked at him and gave him a lazy smile. “That was great…” he panted. “I’d love to do that again sometime.” Eric kept grinning and kissed him deeply as he pulled out of Alan. 

Alan shuddered as Eric pulled out of him. He could feel Eric’s release dripping out of him, but at this moment he did not care. He pulled Eric into another kiss. When the kiss broke, he asked, “Stay the night?” 

“Of course Al. I’d love nothing more.”

As the two curled up together in bed, Alan couldn’t help but think about what had happened that day. Alan smiled. Maybe getting sentenced to a punishment wasn’t a bad thing after all.


End file.
